My Bleach Drabbles
by x.naomi.chan.x
Summary: For holidays, birthdays, random crack, angst, lemons,  and pretty much anything else I can think of. All drabbles set in Bleach Universe. This week's drabble: Renji/Ishida- The New Year's countdown is about to begin and Renji is nowhere to be found.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Since I met you.

**Rating: **T+

**Pairing/s: **Renji/Ishida

**Word Count: **843

**Warnings: **Yaoi, mild fluffiness, mild groping, kissing, OCness

**Disclaimer: **Don't own. If I did, Uryu would be the main character. Not that Idiot strawberry.

**Summary: **Four words that really made Ishida think.

**Dedication: **to Renji, for his birthday, on August 31.

**A/N: **Sorry it's late. Better late than never, right? Not the first story I have written, but it certainly is the first one I have ever posted. Please be nice. If you have nothing nice to say, then don't say anything at all.

~xXx~

Uryu had had various boyfriends, so much that his friends would be surprised. After three weeks of tentative make-out sessions and rushed decisions, he had slept with his second boyfriend. That had been his first time.

Then the jerk had dumped him the next day. Ichigo and Chad had beaten him up and Orihime, Rukia and even Tatsuki had slapped him when they found out. Uryu didn't really see the point in being quite so uptight anymore and slept around for a bit. After finding out that he had gained a rather unpleasant reputation, he stopped.

A week later, he met Renji.

Renji was hot. He wasn't only hot, he was also confident and protective and sweet and a complete idiot. Uryu had fallen for him the same day he met him. After flirting back and forth, hidden jealousy, and dancing around each other, they had gotten together, with much support from their friends. Uryu hadn't slept with him that day. Or the next. Or the one after that. He wanted to do this one right.

A month later and it was Renji's birthday.

So what would Uryu's present be other that birthday sex?

Renji's birthday party was over and everyone had already left. Orihime and Rukia had giggled before leaving, Ichigo smirking and Chad looking amused when Tatsuki wished them good night with a twinkle in her eye Uryu decided he didn't really like.

As soon as he had closed the door, he had been slammed against it so hard he had been dizzy for a few seconds after. Ishida blushed as he came to with Renji kissing him hungrily.

"Ah, wait… wait, Renji… ah… stop it I need to tell you something…" Uryu breathed. He was pressed against his apartment door, Renji's mouth latched on his neck and his hands gripping his rear.

"What?" was said in a growl that made him shiver. Then Renji bit his earlobe. Hard.

"Ow, ah, shit I can't remember," Uryu cursed. Renji chuckled, slowly licking his earlobe in apology for the rather harsh bite earlier.

"Good," a bite to his neck, obviously leaving a mark Uryu was pretty sure was intentional,"you won't need to remember anything or even think for what I'm about to do to you."

Uryu couldn't help it. He laughed.

Renji looked at him in annoyance and bewilderment, then a little insulted and hurt. This only made him laugh harder till he had tears in the corner of his eyes.

"What's so funny?" Renji finally said when his laughing had reduced to chuckles.

"That line was so stupid." Uryu said, bursting into uncontrollable giggles again. "Is that the best you can do?"

Renji pouted adorably, making Uryu want to kiss him again.

"Well, I'm sorry if I was a little distracted," Renji crossed his arms and huffed. The movement shifted Renji, who was still leaning against him. It suddenly made Uryuu really aware of a really noticeable bulge in Renji's jeans.

"Oh, you're so excited already," Uryu teased, thrusting lightly against Renji's hips. He gasped, placing both hands besides Uryu's head.

"Yeah, well you're really exciting," Uryu blushed lightly at the compliment even though it was said like he couldn't believe he could be like this, "and it's been a while." Wow, he hadn't been expecting that.

"Since when?" Uryu had a fleeting thought that it was probably a really weird question to ask, but his curiosity got the best of him.

Renji looked at him with his intense maroon eyes shining with desire and a tenderness Uryu couldn't quite place.

"Since I met you."

Those four words struck Uryu in his chest. He had met Renji like two, no, three months ago now. He hadn't expected Renji to have had this depth of feelings for him. Uryu wished he could say the same thing for himself. Both concerning Renji's previous statement and his own previous thought.

Uryu did like Renji, hell, he liked him a lot. But now it was obvious Renji felt deeper for him. He knew Renji wasn't by any means a virgin, but he had waited for him. Uryu hadn't.

"Uryu? You there?" he was shaken from his thoughts by Renji's amused voice. Uryu looked up into Renji's eyes.

"It's ok, I know you were with your ex that time in the party," he said. Uryu chose not to say anything, not knowing if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"It doesn't matter anymore, we weren't even together back then," Renji smiled, "it did bug me, but you were drunk and he was a freaking son of a…"

Uryu kissed him to shut him up.

"Forget it," he licked Renji's lips, "it didn't mean anything."

"I hope this means something," Renji breathed against his lips, looking into his eyes, filled with apprehension and concern. Uryu smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Believe me; this would have happened a lot sooner if it didn't. I want to do this one right, Renji. Now let's go to my bedroom so I can give you your birthday present. "

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Diciendo Adios

**Rating:** T

**Pairing/s:** one-sided Chad/Uryu, Ichigo/Uryu.

**Word Count:** 575

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Angst, and um, idk OCness?

**Disclaimer:** Don't own. If I did, Uryu would be the main character. Not that Idiot strawberry.

**Summary:** It's not anyone's fault but his own that he's leaving.

**Dedication:** This one is for my sister, who says Chad rocks _her_ socks.

**A/N:** I felt like angst. Poor Chad. Thanks to _Jasey913_ for adding my story to her favorites. You're awesome, and I can't believe someone actually read my story and liked it. I personally didn't really think it was that good. Anyways, I put the title in Spanish cause Chad's Mexican, and so am I. In honor of Chad's half Mexican half Japanese heritage. He is half Mexican half Japanese, right? Ha, sorry for rambling so much in these Author's notes, I don't know if anyone actually reads them. I do, so I guess I'm assuming everyone else does. And there I go again. Sorry, onwards to the story now! Please R&R!

~xXx~

Chad wonders what would happen if he told Uryuu he was leaving. No, he couldn't do that. He would want to know why. Chad would have to lie to the Quincy's beautiful, concerned face. He couldn't do that. He would have to say goodbye to him. He couldn't do that, either.

(You would never tell him the real reason why you hurt so much; you would never say how you couldn't bear seeing the looks they would give each other at school, during class, you would never mention the small touches they exchanged, lingering brushes of hands, shoulders touching when they walked a little too close.)

Chad thinks about when they got together. Was it after or before the winter war? After Ichigo's fight with the Cuarto Espada, after what he did to him.

(You know he never blamed him, it wasn't him it was the Other. There was still guilt, you could see it, an over protectiveness you could understand, one you felt, too, especially after learning what your best friend did to him, to your secret crush.)

Chad remembers about when he himself fell for Uryuu. He has known him for so long, he knew him before Ichigo, he saw him first, but as childish as that is, he never made his move first.

(You love his little quirks, the sewing, the short temper, the pride, his habit of adjusting his glasses with one finger; you love his eyes, so blue and expressive, his tight little Quincy uniform, the cross bracelet, even the holier-than-thou attitude.)

What would Ichigo say when he woke up tomorrow, and he wasn't in school. What would he say when he saw that his best friend was gone?

(You do feel bad, you've known him since, forever, and you guys were inseparable, invincible, until you met him, he took Ichigo's attention, your own too, he broke you guys apart with his small delicate face and sharp, smart remarks.)

He wonders if he ever had a chance. Maybe not against Ichigo, (nobody had a chance against him, he thought bitterly) but before. He remembers a time when Uryu would talk to him, touch him, make him clothes, random shirts and gloves, sometimes a scarf, and invite him to study…

(You know Ichigo always liked him, you could see it in his eyes, since the Quincy had saved him from the Menos Grande that day they had met, Ishida was always neutral, but he was nice to you, you could see the hopeful look in his eyes, that day, when you were close,oh so close, but you panicked.)

He thinks maybe this was his fault, his own fear, of losing him, of not being enough.

(You remember the sad look in his eyes, his forced little smile. You avoided him like hell after that, scared, and he started talking to him, started forgetting you, started doing all those things he did for you to him, all because of you avoiding him.)

Chad wonders about what could have been.

He does this as he goes to the airport, on his way to the other side of the world, (maybe he will visit Mexico) after having visited Uryu's apartment, peering in the window, yes, like a stalker, and saw him with Ichigo, sleeping curled around each other. He had wished them a happy life together.

(It's not their fault, you would never blame them, nobody can control their heart desires. You should know.)

**The end**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Rukia's plan Part 1/3

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing/s: **Renji/Ishida, implied one-sided Rukia/Ichigo

**Word Count: **303

**Warnings: **Yaoi, Language (Ok, one word but still), and OCness

**Disclaimer: **Don't own. If I did, Uryu would be the main character. Not that Idiot strawberry.

**Summary: **Renji and Rukia talk about Uryu maybe-maybenot surprise birthday party and… some other things.

**Dedication: **To Uryu for your birthday.

**A/N: **I'm sorry that it's like a week late, but it's been a busy week. I know it's not really an excuse, but at least I'm here now. It's going to be in 3 parts and the next part will be on Wednesday night and the last on Sunday. Sorry its short, it's just like a little introduction or prologue if you like. The action really starts in the next one. Oh, I almost forgot, its kind of like a continuation of my first drabble, Since I Met You. It can be read by itself though, but if you want to know how Uryu & Renji got together you should read it. Please R&R.

~xXx~

"So you are going to make it a surprise?" Renji thought about that question for a fraction of a second before answering, "I guess."

A vein popped in Rukia's forehead. "What do you mean you guess?" Renji froze at the dangerous undertone in her sweetly asked question. "I mean…"

Rukia exploded. "These things are important! You're supposed to be sure of every single detail! Come on, is this a surprise birthday party for the love of your life or not!

Renji winced. "Rukia, we've been dating for about six months. I'm not even sure if we are going to last a year, let alone if Uryu is the love of my life. I mean, we haven't even said I love you to each other. Oh, and yeah, I almost forgot, just because Ichigo sends you to hell every time you throw yourself at him doesn't give you a right to yell at me for nothing-"

Rukia stopped him mid-rant. "What do you mean you haven't said I love you to each other yet?"

Renji snapped his mouth abruptly. Holy Shit. He had said too much. "Just forget it, I'm sorry about-"

"You're dead wrong if you think you can just make me forget what you just said, mister!" Rukia attempted to jump on him, but he ran and got away. She realized this a little too late, and fell rather painfully on her rump straight on the hard floor.

"Sorry, Rukia, need to go, um get the cake! Yeah, that's what I'll …." His mumbling sounded all the way out Rukia's apartment door as she lay on the floor, moaning in pain.

She was so going to get him back now. Renji Abarai, prepare yourself. Tonight you are confessing your love to Uryu is the most embarrassing way possible I can think of.

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Ichigo's Problem Part 2/4

Rating: mild T

Pairing/s: Renji/Ishida, one-sided Ichigo/Ishida

Word Count: 991

Warnings: Yaoi, kissing, major OC

Disclaimer: Don't own. If I did, Uryu would be the main character. Not that Idiot strawberry.

Summary: Ichigo has been acting weirdly for some time now. Uryu is about to find out why. And in the worst way possible, so is Renji.

Dedication: Still, for Uryu.

A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter went a sad and weird. I blame myself. I suddenly felt sad for some reason. I'm not sure if you noticed but this ongoing drabble is no longer 3 parts, its 4 parts now. Yeah, it just sort of mutated and took life of its own in my brain. So sorry I didn't keep to my scheduled dates, but it's not like anyone is reading it anyways. The next 2 parts will be posted when I get my inspiration. I'm sorry if Uryu is major OC but that is how I imagine he would be if he finally fell in love with someone. Just what I think. Please Read & Review.

Uryu laughed softly as Renji bickered with his friend, Rukia. He would almost be jealous if he didn't trust Renji so much. Besides, it was more than obvious that Rukia had the major hots for Ichigo. He seemed not to respond her though. He wondered why though. It wasn't like Rukia was ugly. Far from it, actually. So he really couldn't understand why Ichigo didn't respond her. On the same subject, Ichigo had been really weird for some time now. What was with him, he seemed to space out a lot and Uryu had many times caught him staring at him. It almost like he-

"Penny for your thoughts?" Uryu startled at the question. He turned to the source of the question. Speak of the devil.

"Oh, holy crap, Ichigo you scared me." Uryu bought a hand to his chest. Ichigo's lips twitched into something remotely resembling a smile for a fraction of a second. Ichigo didn't smile too much.

"Sorry, you just looked so deep in thought." Ichigo sipped from his beer, looking at him with expectant eyes. Oh, right he had asked him a question.

"I was thinking about you actually," Uryu replied, bringing his own beer to his mouth and sipped, running his tongue over his lips when it spilled a little. Ichigo's eyes widened a bit. "You've been acting really weird lately, and I wanted to ask if I could help. You can talk to me, Ichigo."

"I… actually wanted to ask you if we could go talk outside for a bit," Ichigo's brow furrowed. He seemed nervous.

"I guess, if you want to. It would seem really rude to leave in the middle of my own party, but its ok." Uryu beamed encouragingly at his friend. He followed Ichigo though Renji's apartment.

They stepped outside, Ichigo opening the sliding door for him, and closing it after he passed. They fell into a sort of awkward silence. Uryu looked inside thru the glass door. Renji's kitchen living room was filled with people from school, Uryu's friends and even some of Renji's friends who had come to visit their friend and meet him. Everyone was either dancing to the music Ichigo's friend Keigo was playing thru the speakers loudly, or laughing in group and talking. He couldn't believe Renji had thrown him a surprise birthday party. He had been really surprised. He thought no one would remember.

"Uryu! Are you even listening to me?" Ichigo's voice knocked out of his thoughts. Again.

"Oh, right sorry," Uryu grinned sheepishly at his friend. Ichigo's furrowed brow softened a bit.

"It's ok." Uryu frowned as he looked away. Wasn't this weird behavior of Ichigo's why they had come out here?

"What were you saying?" Ichigo's gaze went back to him, a glint in his eyes. He squeezed them shut suddenly. Uryu panicked.

"Whoa, Ichigo are you alright?" Uryu questioned, feeling Ichigo's forehead. "You feel kind of warm-" His hand was knocked back by his friend.

"I'm not alright." Uryu felt really helpless now. Ichigo didn't seem alright, hell he was warm and sprouting nonsense. Or at least Uryu couldn't understand what was happening to him.

"…ever since you started going out with the first guy, I haven't felt alright, and then when that jerk just used you & then dumped you… I just went crazy… you wouldn't believe what people would say about you, especially the guys," Ichigo looked up, looking at him with intense light brown eyes, the look in his eyes reminding him of how Renji had looked at him 3 months and a half ago, at Renji's own birthday party, the day Uryu had given himself to Renji for the first time. The same way Renji looked at him every single day since that then.

"… and then when Renji came… I couldn't do anything anymore; I saw when you guys first saw each other, the way you looked at him… I realized that was the way I wanted you to look at me, the way I still want you to look at me." Uryu suddenly noticed that Ichigo was much closer than he had previously been. Wait a minute, what was Ichigo doing…?

Uryu's eyes widened when Ichigo kissed him softly on the mouth, one hand on his cheek and the other on his waist. He froze in shock. He had not been expecting this.

Meanwhile inside…

"Have you seen Uryu?" Renji asked to Rukia. She shrugged, going back to dancing with some spiky haired dude with a 69 tattooed on his face. Renji frowned. Where was his little rain dragon?

Renji startled when he was nudged out of his thoughts by someone slapping him on the back. "Hey, you were looking for Uryu?" asked a familiar looking guy with straight short blond hair and a weird toothy smile.

"Yeah, why?" Renji eyed him suspiciously. He seemed familiar for some reason. Maybe he was one of Uryu's friends from school. Though Renji had made sure to have met all of Uryu's male friends and exes, and he couldn't remember this guy.

"He went outside with Kurosaki." Ichigo? Ah, what the hell, who cares he just needed Uryu to come inside to cut the cake.

"Hey thanks," Renji said, looking up to see the mysterious slightly creepy dude, but he couldn't find him. That was weird. Renji headed for the direction of his sliding glass door, thinking about the guy he had just met. He opened the door, beaming.

"Hey, Uryu-"He was cut short by what he saw. Uryu was-? With Ichigo-? He couldn't believe it. He thought Uryu was taking their relationship seriously now. Apparently, he thought wrong.

Back to Uryu…

Renji's voice broke him out of his state of shock, and he pushed Ichigo away, but it was too late already. The door was left ajar, and Uryu could hear Ichigo apologizing, but it didn't matter anymore. Renji had seen him, and now he was gone.

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Uryuu's Explanation Part 3/4

**Rating:** T

**Pairing/s:** Renji/Ishida, one-sided Ichigo/Ishida

**Word Count:** 1,997

**Warnings:** Yaoi, mild Angst, OCness

**Disclaimer: **Don't own. If I did, Uryu would be the main character. Not that Idiot strawberry.

**Summary:** Uryuu tries to explain Ichigo's actions to Renji, but he's making everything a bit complicated for him.

**Dedication:** to my favorite Quincy ever, for his bday

**A/N:** Thanks to **hejoh **for reviewing, and yes you're the first one, and I love you for that. I was thinking no one was reading my stories. Also thanks are in order for **Cinnamon Cloud** and **hobo-sweep** for alerting my story. You guys rock. Hope you like this part of Uryuu's birthday drama. I'm not sure if its to long to be considered a drabble. It doesn't matter just means u guys got a longer chapter this week. Now let me stop rambling and let's get on with the story. P.S. does anyone, at all, read the authors notes? I mean, I do, I actually think they're interesting, but I wonder if I'm the only one.

~xXx~

Where was Uryuu & Renji? They had just disappeared into thin air, or so it seemed. Rukia thought angrily as she walked around, opening doors to bedrooms and closets.

They were nowhere, even though she found quite a lot of couples making out. But none of them were a big tattooed redhead and his pretty dark haired lover.

She had to find them. It was time to put her plan for revenge in motion.

~xXx~

"I'm sorry, Ichigo, I have to go," Uryuu said to Ichigo, flashing him a weak smile. He then proceeded to run into the house, after Renji.

"So, why'd you do it?" Ichigo turned around, startled. He had been staring at where Uryuu had been before he had run after Renji, lost in his thoughts. The voice who had startled him was ShinjiSo, he asked himself, why had he done it?

"I don't know, really," he replied, running his hand through his hair. The only person besides himself and now Uryuu (& Renji, he thought bitterly) that knew he had a crush on Uryuu was Shinji. He didn't deserve to be called Uryuu's friend. He had probably ruined Uryuu's most longstanding relationship, & he didn't know why.

Shinji looked at him with thoughtful gray eyes, as if contemplating whether or not to tell him something. Ichigo sighed, and went to sit on the sidewalk that lined the apartment's garden. Shinji stayed standing, leaning on the wall besides the now closed sliding door Uryuu had run into.

"What?" Ichigo snapped, finally deciding to question Shinji over his thoughtful expression. Shinji smirked.

"Nothing."

~xXx~

"Renji, wait!" Renji didn't stop walking straight to his car that was parked outside. He didn't want to see Uryuu- no Ishida, as he was going to be to Renji as of right now until further notice.

"Renji, I can explain!" Uryuu yelled again. Renji felt a hand grab him. He turned to shake Uryuu off, but instead saw Rukia. She frowned at him, gripping his arm hard.

"You know Uryuu is screaming after you right? Anyways, where have you been? I've been looking for you-"

Renji snatched his arm away. "Leave me alone, Rukia." He ran as soon as he could see from the corner of his eye that Uryuu was getting close.

"What the hell is your problem?" she yelled after him. Uryuu caught up to her, and she caught his arm and held him back.

"What's going on? What did you do to him, Ishida?" Rukia demanded. She usually liked Uryuu, but Renji was her cousin, even if he was sometimes a jerk. She would kick anyone's ass if they dared hurt him.

"It wasn't me, it was Kurosaki!" he told her. Rukia's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry Rukia, I have to go," He said. He got his arm loose from her grip, and ran after Renji. Ichigo? Thinking about that, she hadn't seen him for some time also? Where could he be? She set off to look for him. Maybe he could answer her questions of what had caused the apparent problem in between Renji and Uryuu.

~xXx~

Renji had just gotten into his car when he heard frantic knocking on the window. He turned and saw Ishida. He lowered it.

"What do you want Ishida? He said. Ishida stuck his head through the window.

"I'm sorry, Renji! I didn't want to kiss him, he kissed me! I swear, just listen to me, Renji!" he pleaded. Renji stayed silent, and then turned to him slowly.

"Please, refrain from calling me by my first name, Ishida. That is a privilege reserved only for the people I love. Now, kindly get your head out of my car window, so I can close it and get the hell out of here." He turned around to look straight ahead.

"Renji-"Ishida managed to say before the red head turned on the car. He looked at him grudgingly, as if to say, 'Really? You're being this childish?'

Renji revved the engine warningly. Uryuu sighed, sticking his head out the window, then opening the car door and getting in before Renji could react. Renji had barely started to protest, he turned to him impatiently, grabbing his shoulders, and kissed him a little roughly to get him to shut up. Renji struggled a bit, and then went still. Uryuu pulled back, looked him in the eyes, and kissed him again, albeit a bit gentler this time. His hand snuck up to hold Renji's face, and he nipped softly on his bottom lip before pulling back.

"Renji," the raven head breathed. The red head seemed to break out of whatever trance Uryuu Ishida had put him under. He yanked him face away, and made a break for the door. Uryuu swore. He was tired, tired of Renji not wanting to listen, of his childish jealously and possessiveness.

"Fuck this shit. Renji, I love you!" The last word seemed to echo in the small space of Renji's car. Said redhead's hand was on the handle, his back to him. Uryuu was glaring at the back of his head, the weight of his words still not hitting him, blinded by anger as he was.

Renji turned around. Uryuu's hand flew to his mouth. He told Renji he loved him. They had never said that to each other. Uryuu wasn't even sure what love was, hell, he was barely 17, but that was what he felt. It felt more real and better then just blind lust or an attraction, a crush. He had a fear, of not having Renji with him, in his life that made him believe, this is love. Love is what they had. He could see it in Renji's eyes when he looked at him, feel it in his stomach when he kissed him. He refused to have that thrown away for a misunderstanding.

"What did you say?" Renji's expression gave nothing away, but Uryuu could read his eyes. That was his favorite thing about Renji. They were filled with hope, with just a shine of doubt, but it was quickly being washed away. Uryuu sighed, running his hand trough his hair.

"I said, I love you, Renji. Ichigo had just wanted to talk, but before I knew it he was sprouting nonsense and way too close to me. When you opened the door, I was barely going to push him away, but I was really surprised which is why I reacted late, but I was going to make him stop kissing me-"

Suddenly, he was flat against his door, Renji attached to his mouth. He gave him a sweet chaste kiss then pulled back. He looked at him with his beautiful maroon eyes.

"I love you, too, Uryuu Ishida," he said, " I have since that day when you yelled at me to get off the swings in kindergarten just as this kid was going to vomit all over me and I remember your adorable little Nike shoelaces were untied and -"

"What the hell are you talking about, Renji Abarai?" Uryuu laughed.

Renji shrugged. "It came out in some teen drama Rukia watches about some kids who got married in high school."

Uryuu giggled.

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Spend Forever with Me

Rating: T

Pairing/s: RenjiUryuu, OrihimeChad, RukiaIchigo

Word Count: 992

Warnings: Yaoi, and OCness, like in every one of my stories.

Disclaimer: Don't own. If I did, Uryu would be the main character. Not that Idiot strawberry.

Summary: The New Years countdown for 2011 is about to begin and Uryuu's boyfriend, Renji, is nowhere to be seen. Where could he be? Now who is Uryuu going to kiss on midnight?

Dedication: Hm, I dedicate this to each and every RenIshi fan girl out there.

A/N: I wrote this in approximately 1 hour. If there are any mistakes, please feel free to point them out. Happy new years to everyone! Now, moving on, please R&R!

~xXx~

The excitement and anticipation could practically be felt in the air. Uryuu looked around, looking for the familiar mop of spiky orange hair. The Quincy was standing in the middle of New York Times Square, a standstill in the middle of the overwhelming mob of people. Everyone was eagerly awaiting the New Year ball drop. There was presently 5 minutes till midnight.

Where was Renji? He had been right besides Uryuu, along with Rukia and Ichigo. Both male shinigami had really been sticking out really bad, with their vibrant orange and red locks and scowling faces. The small shinigami in between them looked ecstatic compared to them. But now, they were nowhere to be found.

Out of the corner of his eye, Uryuu could see Orihime standing chattering to Tatsuki and Chad, who was standing in between them. Chad was alternating in between looking at the giant clock that was displaying the countdown till the New Year and staring at Orihime. He could guess what the Japanese Mexican was thinking.

The ever popular American tradition of kissing someone at midnight was one Uryuu had only practiced once before. Last year, when they had still been in Karakura, in Rukia's New Year party, had been when he had first kissed his current boyfriend of 1 year now in approximately 1 minute, Renji. He wanted to spend their 1 year anniversary with him.

All of sudden everyone started chanting from 15 backwards. The giant clock on the main building in Times Square was flashing each second. Uryuu tripled his effort to locate his missing boyfriend.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Happy New Years!" everyone chanted in unison. Uryuu smiled despite his current situation, looking around to see a lot of kissing pairs. Some where even the same gender, but no one seemed to notice or even care.

Suddenly, he was grabbed roughly from behind, a strong tattooed arm loping around his wait to pull him against a strong chest. Uryuu yelped in surprise, but the grinned as soon as he recognized the r reiatsu that was enveloping him and the feel of the hard lean body against his. He felt lips press against the side of his neck, then a smile forming. He turned his head to look in those intense maroon eyes he loved so much.

"Happy new years, kid."

Uryuu whimpered into Renji's mouth as the redhead seemed to want to devour him. It was so different form how their first kiss had been like. That kiss had been shy and cute, something expected from 2 teenage kids with their first crush.

When they pulled back, Renji grinned at him, settling his chin on the Quincy's shoulder, pulling him snug against his body. Uryuu smiled back, his blue eyes loving and questioning at the same time.

"Where were you?" he asked, resting his head against red hair. The shinigami pulled back and turned him around.

"I just wanted to get you something," he replied, pulling a little blue box from his pants pocket. Uryuu noticed that he suddenly seemed a lot more nervous than before. The tattooed red head suddenly and unexpectedly sank to one knee before him. Uryuu stared at him in confusion. What did he think he was doing-?

"Uryuu, my little rain dragon, I wanted to ask you a really important question, one that really means a lot to me," Renji started, before clearing his throat, "I wanted to ask you here today, on our 1 year anniversary, and even if you don't accept I would understand, because there would be a lot of complications and consequences to this question I want to ask you, but please consider it, in the depths of your heart-"

"Just ask him already, Abarai!" Uryuu, turned, even more bewildered when he noticed all their friends standing beside them, seemingly anticipating his response to the currently unknown question. He couldn't help but notice that Orihime and Chad were holding hands, the tall man's cheeks were still red and Orihime seemed giddier than usual, if that was even possible.

Ichigo was glaring playfully at them, his arm around Rukia's shoulder. He also couldn't help but notice that Rukia's hand seemed to be in Ichigo's back pocket, in a bold sassy sign of ownership, a wicked gleam in the small Shinigami's eyes as she stared at them.

"I'm going, wait, Kurosaki," Renji snapped at Ichigo, glaring playfully back. The substitute shinigami smirked at Uryuu knowingly, effectively freaking him out.

"Renji-"Uryuu started, but was interrupted by his boyfriend.

"Spend the rest of your life with me, Uryuu." The redhead opened the box, revealing a simple silver ring with blue and red accents, cushioned by a red little pillow, inside. "Marry me."

Uryuu's breath caught in his throat. The ring was simply beautiful, so right for him and Renji. Uryuu refused to even think about what Ryuken would say, how this would affect his already delicate, but steadily strengthening relationship with him, and the outright dislike he held for Renji.

He didn't also want to think about the strain the Shinigami's duties with Soul Society were going to cause on them, and Renji's superiors. He didn't want to even dwell on what other people would think, although his friends looked almost as excited as he felt.

Nothing mattered, as long as he was with Renji.

"Of course, I'll marry you, silly shinigami." Uryuu exclaimed. Renji's apprehensive face immediately dissolved, and he jumped up, grinning like a love struck idiot, which he actually was. He absolutely positively loved his gorgeous, dorky, funny, smart, awesome, sexy little rain dragon.

The kiss they shared after Renji had placed the ring on Uryuu's finger made even the other surrounding people stop and cheer. Rukia and Orihime screamed and clapped for them s loud as they could, Ichigo and Tatsuki grinned at them, and Chad did his trademark grunt and thumbs up.

This looked like it was going to be a good year.

**The End**


End file.
